Espalda con Espalda
by Apolonia86
Summary: Las interminables dudas de Bulma, y su indecisión que le carcome el alma. ¿Tirará su relación de años por un despiadado asesino? Un pequeño OneShot que trata de contar su historia.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Espalda con Espalda**

OneShot por Apolonia

* * *

><p><em>Espalda con espalda y en silencio<br>Tratando de dormir  
>Y están despiertos.<em>

Siempre la misma historia, ninguno de ellos era capaz de decir la verdad. ¿Estaban destinados a estar encadenados para siempre? ¿Era esto de lo que se trataba el amor? Había pasado más de una década juntos... y ella todavía no estaba segura de qué era lo que mantenía a la pareja unida. ¿Era amor? ¿Era porque se habían acostumbrado uno al otro?

¿Era justo?

¿Ella todavía lo amaba?

¿Lo había amado alguna vez?

_Los ojos bien cerrados  
>Los dos están mintiendo<br>Sintiendo que la piel se va muriendo.  
><em>  
>¿Ella también estaba fingiendo estar dormida como él? Él quería estar con ella, ella le había perdonado todas sus infidelidades. Él todavía no estaba seguro qué era lo que quería de ella. Era difícil para él ver si era su belleza, su carácter, su inteligencia, o su pasión.<p>

¿Había pasión todavía entre ellos?

Probablemente no. Por eso la engañana de vez en cuando; para encontrar el placer que ella ya no podía darle.

¿Ella también le estaba siendo infiel?

No la podia juzgar si lo era. Porque por los últimos siete años él mismo se mintió a sí mismo.

Ahora... no estaba seguro si sentía culpa o no. ¿La extrañaría si se separaban? ¿La extrañaría si ella encontraba otra persona con quien compartir su vida?

_El tiempo y la ternura son el lecho  
>Donde duerme la pasión<br>Y duerme el beso.  
><em>  
>Ella movió su peso hacia la izquierda para no tener su mirada cerrada sobre él. Estaba ponderando en todo lo que estaba perdido entre ellos. ¿Por qué estaba todavía con él. No estaba segura si quería desperdiciar todos esos años juntos. Ellos representaban el amor, al menos en su corazón.<p>

Pero Vegeta... él representaba la pasión, la vida, la fuerza, el coraje.

¿Sería capaz de abandonar algo que había conocido por tanto tiempo por algo incierto? ¿Algo volátil? Vegeta nunca la haría sentir una mujer amada.

No al menos mientras fuera de día.

_Amor que se descuida siempre muere  
>Y querer volver atrás, jamas se puede.<em>

¿Algún día la haría amarlo de nuevo? ¿Algún día la enamoría de nuevo?

'¿La amaré de nuevo?' Pensó para sí mismo.

_Se muere poco a poco  
>Dormir con alguien pero estar pensando en otro.<br>_  
>'¿Seré feliz en algún momento si elijo a Vegeta en lugar de a Yamcha?' Reflexionó abriendo ligeramente sus ojos para ver las sombras de las cortinas ondeando a través de la ventana.<p>

Una ligera lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla mientras sentía a Yamcha suspirar detrás de ella.

Él estaba mirando en la dirección opuesta.

'¿Estará despierto también?' Se preguntó.

¿Estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella? ¿Estaba pensando que su relación había llegado al final?

_Si la ternura se trepó a la cama  
>Y la pasión quedó debajo de la almohada<em>

¿La haría sentir esa lujuriosa, hermosa mujer de la que se enamoró?

_Se muere poco a poco  
>Dormir con alguien pero estar pensando en otro.<em>

'Voy a morir... No puedo soportar más esto.' Comenzó su silencioso sollozo, alzando sus piernas hasta su pecho bajo las sábanas para acunarse en una posición fetal.

_Por cobardía hay que seguir mintiendo  
>Disimulando que la piel se va muriendo.<br>_  
>'No estoy mintiendo... todavía la amo.' Suspiró mientras miraba la luz de la luna sobre los árboles del vasto jardín en la casa de ella.<p>

_Hicimos algo mal sin darnos cuenta  
>Dejamos que la culpa desate su tormenta<br>¿Qué viento se llevó nuestra locura  
>Que hoy pensamos otra piel y otra aventura?<em>

Ella no estaba segura... si era lo valiente suficiente para seguir lo que su corazón decía o lo que su cerebro pensaba. Era un genio, y por esa razón quería seguir su cabeza en lugar de su corazón.

Pero... era tan difícil.

Vegeta la hacía sentir viva. Éstos últimos dos meses de tener sexo con él la hicieron sentir como la mujer que hacía mucho tiempo se había dejado de sentir.

Hacer el amor con Yamcha la hacía sentirse muerta por dentro. Lo estaba traicionando... al igual que a ella misma.

_Espalda con espalda y en silencio  
>Tratando de dormir<br>Y estar despiertos._

¿Todavía despertaba esos sentimientos de deseo que tenía cuando eran jóvenes? ¿Por qué tenía que engañarla si la amaba?

¿Todavía la amaba?

¿Había hecho algo para que ese amor floreciera de nuevo?

_Amor que se descuida siempre muere  
>Y querer volver atrás, jamás se puede.<em>

Se quedó dormido, después de una hora y media de pensar en qué hacer con su relación.

Ella no podia dormir.

_Por cobardia hay que seguir mintiendo  
>Disimulando que la piel se va muriendo.<em>

Dos horas y quince minutos de silencioso sollozo hasta hacerla dormir, y fue en vano. No pudo dormir en lo absoluto.

Bulma se levantó de la cama, tomó la bata que había dejado en una silla y miró a su cama.

Yamcha estaba profundamente dormido.

Para él... todo estaba bien. Todo estaba como siempre había estado.

Bien.

_Se muere poco a poco...  
>Poco a poco...<em>

Lo miró una vez más, sintiendo su pecho lleno de terribles sensaciones. La más importante, traición. Ella era una traidora porque iba a encontrarse con Vegeta en su habitación. Era una traidora porque no era capaz de terminar con Yamcha. Era una traidora porque le estaba mintiendo a él; y a sí misma.

Estaba enamorada de Vegeta. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

_Poco a poco..._

Caminó por el pasillo, insegura de cómo entrar en la habitación de Vegeta; cómo pedirle por el único confort que él podía darle.

Llegó a su habitación, miró a su mano y comenzó a levantarla para golpear su puerta.

Se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"Pensé que nunca vendrías, mujer." Le dijo con esa seria expresión suya.

Ella suspiró. Él la estaba esperando... como todas las noches.

"No estaba segura." Dijo, mirando en todas direcciones antes de entrar a su recámara y cerrar la puerta sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Vegeta dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y estudiándola en una manera que ella no podía entender todavía. ¿Está siendo lujurioso? ¿Estaba siendo... condescendiente?

"Quítate la bata." Ordenó, pero en un tono sutil que indicaba algo parecido al ruego.

"Parece que soy la única que está usando algo." Le dijo ella mientras miraba su desnudez.

"Yo no uso estúpidas prendas cuando no son necesarias, lo sabes." Descruzó sus brazos y tocó la cama en señal a ella para que vaya cerca de él.

"¿Algún día me darás más que esto?" Le preguntó ella sin dudarlo.

Vegeta la miró, un poco confundido, un poco sorprendido. "Yo... no estoy seguro." Respondió, vacilando.

"Eso está bien." Dijo ella, dándose cuenta que él había respondido más de lo que ella hubiera querido. Ella se acercó a él, su bata todavía atada a su cuerpo.

Vegeta puso sus brazos en su cintura y la aplastó contra él.

"No hagas preguntas que no sé las respuestas... Tú ya has hecho demasiado hechizándome como la bruja que eres, haciéndome desear tu cercanía cada noche." Dijo mientras respiraba contra su pecho, desatando suavemente la sedosa prenda que ella llevaba.

Ella cerró sus ojos y puso ambas manos sobre la nuca de él, agarrando suavemente su cabello mientras él suministraba esos bestiales, aunque suaves besos en sus pechos.

"Yo no soy la bruja aquí... tú eres el hechicero. Tú has roto mis principios, me has hecho querer desear tu tacto. Me has hecho tu esclava, y fue por voluntad propia." Susurró mientras disfrutaba sus suministros en su cuerpo. Su bata ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

Vegeta se puso de pie y puso una mano en su nuca mientras dejaba la otra firmemente agarrada en un pecho. Él corrió suavemente el sedoso cabello aguamarino para que ella abriera sus ojos y lo mirara.

"Hablas demasiado, mujer." Y la besó profundamente quitándole el aliento de su sistema y haciendo que su corazón evite un latido con la pasión que sus labios y su lengua hacían su trabajo en su boca.

'He tomado mi decisión.' Se dijo a sí misma mientras rendía su cuerpo, vida y alma a las manos de él, su cuerpo y su voluntad.

'Podrás no quererme como yo te quiero... pero prefiero ser tuya de verdad antes que de Yamcha falsamente.'

_Poco a poco..._

* * *

><p>Otra historia inspirada en un tango, esta vez "Espalda con Espalda."<p> 


End file.
